Eggman Origins
by xXDEEECKSXx
Summary: The tragedy of young Eugene and his quest to become a legend to restore the honor he once had.
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

3/16/17

Chapter 1: The Dream

The year was 1940. Eugene Eggman was 7 years old. He stood in front of the most awe inspiring place he ever laid eyes on in his life. He pulled on his mother's dress. "Momma, will we ever be able to go to this place?" Eugene asked. His mother bent down and held his little hands in her own. "Of course honey..of course. When your Papa comes back from his...trip, we will all go together. How does that sound?" She smiled. "Hehe yea!" Little Eugene hopefully smiled and gazed at the fantastic new place that had just been opened for business, Wallyland Amusement Park. Ever since he first laid eyes on it, he wanted to go. However, little Eugene was not oblivious to the impending financial doom his family was suffering from. He also noticed his father had been gone for a year or so, saying that many other dads had to go on a trip to protect his mother and him from bad guys. Nevertheless, Eugene Eggman dreamed that he could one day spend a whole day at the amusement park with his family. He knew that if he wanted to achieve that dream, he would have to work hard in the years to come, so he could buy 3 tickets to Wallyland Amusement Park.


	2. Chapter 2: Forsaken

Chapter 2: Forsaken

Eggman tried with all he had. He became a paperboy, a waiter, a chef, a cab driver, and even a bouncer at some point. But unfortunately for poor little Eugene, every time he tried to collect his wages he would be denied simply because he was a child. He tried to get help through the government, but G.U.N. officials simply scoffed at any letters young Eugene wrote as pranks. Then, feeling defeated one Summer late afternoon, something terrible happened.

Little Eugene waddled over to his seat at the dinner table, impatiently waiting to eat, get up, and start searching for more ways to get his family into Wallyland when Papa returned. "Momma, is dinner ready yet?" Eggman howled like a bulldozer stuck in 1st gear on the highway running over civilians. "Yes Dear, it's almo-" Eggman's mother was interrupted by a sturdious, official sounding knock on the door. The room fell silent. "I'll get it." Eugene said aloud, and headed to the door. Mother Eggman panicked. She had to stop Eugene, but if she yelled, whoever was outside would know she was here. She dropped her pans and started to bolt a few inches before the grease in the pain ricocheted off the pan from the abrupt drop. Boiling hot grease sizzled all over freshly exposed holes in her dress and started eating away at her flesh. She nearly howled before slipping, smashing her own face into a wall, all while trying to get some water to wash off the burns. Eugene unlocked the door, and- "WAIT!" Mom Eggman cried out, but it was too late. The door BURST OPEN at the sound of her cry, flinging young Eggman onto the wall on his back. He slid down, nearly unconscious. He looked up and saw bandages. Bandages wrapped around... blue legs. Eggman continued looking up, seeing, much to his horror, an anthropomorphic blue humanoid hedgehog monster. There was a flash of blue light, and the blur was gone... Until Eggman realized he was now standing over his momma. Mom Eggman slowly got up, cowering a bit. "Wh-who are yo-" SMASH. The blue monster used his leg and inflicted some blunt trauma. Mom Eggman smashed into her blinds, causing a few of them to break since they were so cheap. "No... please wait... I... I can get the money..." She coughed, begging. "Heh." The blue monstrosity smirked evilly. "You will PAY Emily DOUBLE this month for the trouble." He hocked a loogey onto poor Mom Eggman. "You asked who I was. I'm Sonic..." There was a pause as he straightened his back and made a heroic pose. "Sonic The Debt Collector." He looked around and noticed Eugene. He sped over to him. "Oh? You can't afford to pay Emily's generous protection tax but you CAN afford to raise a child? Heh." Sonic laughed a bit, turning back to Mom Eggman. "Here." He gave Mom Eggman a business card of some sort. "Maybe that will help you save for next month." Sonic started walking to the door. "Trust me, you don't want to find out what happens next if I have to come back. See ya!" And with that, the blue blur was gone in a flash.

Being only 7, little Eugene did not fully grasp what happened that day. All he cared about was that it hadn't happened since, and his momma had started doing more fun things with him. But there was me thing he wanted to do, and it was something he had to do on his own. He had started reading news papers and read something interesting one morning. "Local man wins jackpot at Casino, is mercilessly forced into acting for a scat film which ruined his career." Little Eugene, being only 7, only understood half of that. "Wow! He won a jackpot!" Eggman had his eyes light with fire beneath his dorky shade-icle devices he wore. When he arrived at the Casino, he was overwhelmed with excitement. There were beautiful flashing lights everywhere, and so many noises. Sounds of machines cashing out, elderly people dying from heart attacks, police taking away cheaters, and the sounds of many angry individuals screaming about their losses. All of this was so cool to little Eugene! He walked onto the mat, where a humanoid-rhinosarous stopped him. "ID, please." Eggman pulled out his wallet and handed him the ID. "Sir. It says you are 7 years old." The Rhino cop sighed. "So?" Eugene asked confused. "You have to be older to gamble here." The Rhino crossed his arms, being patient. "How old, sir?" Eggman asked politely. "27 in this state." The Rhino cop answered, matter of factly. "Well, sir, clearly I am not 7. I'm intelligent enough to be talking to you, so I should be fine playing those machines. Also, yes, the ID printer must have had an error or something because the 2 should have printed." Eggman presented his case, sounding cool and composed. At least that's how he imagined it in his mind. All that came out were incoherent upset 7-year old curdles. "Alright kid, lets go." The Rhino cop gestured for Eugene to start heading for the door. "NOOOOO!" Eugene SCREEAMED, and being the height of the Rhino's waist, roughly punched the Rhinocop square in the rhino-uterus. "OOOOF!' The rhino fell over, nearly ontop of Eugene. But Eugene swiftly passed in between the legs of the behemoth and ran to the nearest slot machine. He pulled a lever but nothing happened. He saw the flashing "insert coin" sign, so he ran to an old lady who had coins lined in her pockets, and swooped two up. He ran back to the machine and put both in before turning the handle. JACKPOT! The machine yelled. "AWWW YEAH!" Eugene air foisted himself and fisted the air excitedly. Then, unexpectedly he was tackled by four human police officers. "NO! NOOOOOO!" Eugene wailed like the baby he was. They hand cuffed him and started taking him away. "No wait! I won the jackpot! Let me get my prize!" Eugene begged. The officer looked down at his sorry baby face and shrugged. "Alright fine." He motioned for the other two officers who were escorting him to let him go for a moment and remove his cuffs. Eugene ran back to the machine and collected his prize... $25. "WHAT THE?!" Eggman cried out in surprise. The officer laughed at the kid's expression. "You sad it's so little? You did only play a fifty-cent roll." One of the escort officers laughed. "No! I'm so rich! I didn't think it paid that much!" Eggman smiled so wide he almost looked like his trademark Eggman-smile symbol he would later design in his late 20s. The Captain laughed. "Hey, at least he actually gets to go home with a win, you always come back $5000 deep in debt, its no wonder Betty is thinking about leaving you, hahah!" The commander laughed, slapping his officer on the back. That joke hit home, and the officer would later commit suicide because of it. While the officers were joking around, Eggman had ran his scrawny legs the heck out of there.

"Momma, Momma!" Eugene ran inside of his home, holding his $25 up in the air. "Look! I earned enough money to goto Walleyland!" Mom Eggman gasped. "Oh my, I'm so proud of you! Look at you being all independent!" She rustled his mustache. "Let's go tonight! Papa will even make it!" She smiled, hugging Eugene. "PAPA IS COMING?!" Eugene bounced up and down so happy, and he pushed back out of his momma's embrace. There were tears in her eyes. "Momma, what's wrong?" Eugene asked. "Oh, nothing, I'm just so happy... Wahh... So... *sniff*... happy..." She broke down crying. Being 7, Eugene gave no shit. He threw her purse at her face. "GET IN THE VAN MOMMA!" He near-tantrummed. "Put this on." She said when they got into the car. "What is it?" Eugene asked. "It's... a superhero disguise! Put it on so it's a surprise when we get there!" She smiled warmly, almost too warmly. "Ooh! Okay." Eugene Eggman put on the black head-sock, and could no longer see a thing. Finally the van came to a hault and the engine was shut off. "Alright, don't take it off just yet." Mom Eggman guided Eugene in the direction of travel. "Alright mam, that will be $6, for one child. But you need a ticket too if-" the attendant was rudely interrupted. "Oh, no, no, I won't be doing that so just the one." She did a cut-throat animation at the attendant while pointing to Eugene. "Yeah whatever, here's your ticket. She took it and guided Eggman ever closer... into a building of some sort. "Alright dear, take a seat. I'll be right back, I'm going to get Papa, and then we will join you. Don't take off your costume until you hear a big noise, and then just pay attention." Eugene took a seat. "Ok momma!" He yipped so excited. A few minutes passed, and finally he was starting to wonder if everything was ok. Just as he was about to get up to ask what was going on, he heard a LOUD speaker. Strange music hummed, so he pulled off the head sock. A large screen was before him. He was in a building, with many chairs, and some people in those chairs with popcorn, candies, and all were looking at the screen. "Huh?" Eugene was really confused. Suddenly the screen changed. "Yes... that's me." A voice from the screen spoke. "I had a fairly standard childhood. I came from what you might call, a broken home..." The narrator continued. On the screen, a blue being was shown. Eugene started panicking. "He... reminds me... of Sonic!" But then he calmed down when the movie continued. Then he saw him. Metroman! The coolest super hero ever! He saved the day and Eggman was captivated. But then the super hero turned evil and started being a monster. Eggman then realized, his momma had taken him to see MEGAMIND! "Nooooo!" Little Eugene cried baby tears, seeing the hero turn into a villain. Eggman was so upset by this he ran out of the theater right there and then. He wailed and searched for his Momma. Where was she? Where was Papa?! What about Wallyland?! Eggman ran as hard as he could trying to recollect the route his momma had corralled him in. All he found was an empty parking spot. That was the last he ever saw of his parents.

"And so, I VOWED TO NEVER LET A KID BE DISAPPONTED again! If Wallyland had never had that admission fee my momma wouldn't have tricked me and never taken me there! That's why Eggmanland has FREE ADMISSION TO ALL! But obviously I can't earn enough to support this place doing an honest day's work, so I do evil deeds, just like my hero Metroman! HAHAHAHA!" Eggman cackled evily to Sonic. "Ugh... Eggman... You do realize I wasn't ever there? I'm only 15 right now!" Sonic yelled, pointing out a major plot flaw. "No Sonic. I know you aren't the same one. But tell me, isn't your father's name Sonic as well?" Eggman eyed up Sonic. "Well... yeah..." Sonic admitted. "And your grandfather? I recall his middle name was "Boom", but truly he went by Sonic. That was the bastard who ruined my family!" Eggman fumed. "Doc, there's so many questions you haven't answered... Explain more!" Sonic pointed. "Alright. Fine. I'll tell you what else influenced my actions."


	3. Chapter 3: The Lies That Bind Us

Chapter 3: The Lies That Bind Us

...or so he thought that was the last he saw of his parents. Little Eugene bawled his eyes out, desperately clinging to the free Metroman plush he had acquired in the theater. How could he have been betrayed?! By his OWN MOTHER! He wailed, running into the nearest light post. He slammed himself out cold. When he woke up, he was in the back seat of a police car. The policeman spoke into his radio "yep...yep..got another one...off to the slaughter house with you." He radio'd in. Eugene's eyes filled with tears. "Hey kid...don't worry, you're pretty healthy, so basically they'll only want your legs. You can keep your other body parts." Eugene cried as they pulled up to the slaughter house. The policeman chained him. "Ok, so just be a good boy and go into the slaughter house. We need more food for our troops out there!" The policeman smiled, then tipped his hat, and left Eugene chained to the fence. "HEEEEELLLPPP!" He cried. The farmer came out and saw Eugene tied to the fence. "Heh, another lost kid?" He smimed, licking his chainsaw before activating it. "NOOOO! PLEASEEE!" Eugene cried closing his eyes, all he wanted to do all his life was to go to Wallyland! And now, all of that was going to end?! -SLASH- a sickening slashing noise was activated. Eugene looked and saw a middle-aged man wielding a G.U.N. robot. He sliced down the farmer and sliced off Eugene's chains. Eugene stared in pure awe at the robot, slicing down the enemy at an increasing rate. After what seemed like a lifetime, the robot cease fired. The man came out of the robot. Steam covered him from head to toe. He saw the outline of a mustache. "P...papa?!" Eugene was in disbelief. The man smiled. Revealing himself to be Papa Eggman. "Son." He smiled as heroic music played in the background. "Papa...you're alive?! The war..." Eugene didn't hide back any tears, hugging his Papa. "Son, I know it's been long, but how about me and you go to Wallyland now, just the two of us? I love you." He smiled, roughing Eugene's hair. Eugene grinned from ear to ear. The three words he wanted to hear for so long. "Wallyland. Me. Going." It was like a fire erupted him the depths of his soul and entered the fry of light. Eugene grabbed his Papa's hand and demanded to go to Wallyland straight away. And so Papa Eggman paid the $25 and they sat together on a ride called It's A Big World. Eugene smiled as the silly animatronics danced around...but then the ride was over and something caught his eye, it seemed like the outline of his Mama was holding Papa's hand? Eugene peered closer. It really was Mama, the traitor! Eugene's anger rushed within him. He ran toward her. "Eugene, where are you going?" His Papa yelled, but his yells were futile. Eugene grabbed his mother's shoulder and forced her to look at him. He was so angry, until he saw his Momma holding onto a clone of Papa's hand?! "WHAT IS GOING ON?! Eugene roared. Papa Eggman finally caught up to them and also noticed a clone of himself. Papa Eggman and Papa Clone stared at each other. "MARTHA WHO IS THIS?!" Papa Eggman ROARED. "FOR 3 YEARS I'VE BEEN AT WAR AND THEN I COME HOME TO SEE THIS?!" "John I...I HAVE NEEDS AND DESIRES TOO!" Mom Eggman pleaded, but then Papa Clone swooshed his hand, telling her to stop. He took a zipper off himself, smiling, "WOAH! Looks like I'm Sonic, Sonic the STEPFATHER!" Sonic Boom said straight to Papa Eggman. "Looks like you're my step-son, Eugene Egghead!" Sonic laughed, crossing his legs sassily and waggling his finger motion. Eugene's gaze fell to the floor, dark, disturbed, and he grew yellow triangles on his uniform. The one place, the one haven he had wanted, Wallyland, his escape from the cruel world, WAS RUINED BY SONIC BOOM THE HEDGEHOG "No...Eugene is dead. MY NAME IS IVO ROBOTNIK NOW!" He roared viciously into night sky.

"...Eggman, if that's true why are you still going by Eggman?" Sonic asked. "SHUT UP I'm not done!" Eggman tantrummed while slamming his fist into the table.


	4. Chapter 4: An Honest Mistake

Chapter 4: An Honest Mistake

"You! You annoying hedgehog! Fine! I'll interrupt my story and answer your question so you shut up. I have to skip some of the important earlier bits of my life to get to the explanation. Basically it happened when I went to the DMV to get an updated drivers license when I turned 21." Eggman eluded into the flashback.

Angry Eugene Eggman came to update his license now that his life was finally adulting. "Say cheese." Cream's mom, only 19 at the time, gruffly sighed, bored out of her mind. Eggman was about to smile but Cream's mom already took the picture, before she even spoke! "Does this look okay?" she lethargically turned her monitor to show Eggman. Not only was he not smiling but the lighting looked terrible. "Ugh, Mrs..." Eggman started and dragged out the Mrs to try to get her to say her name to politely tell her the picture wasnt good enough, but he was viciously jumped upon by the young, but of age, rabbit. "ITS MS. NOT MRS. GOT IT!?" She howled into Eugene's little face on the ground. All the people waiting at the DMV got silent and were staring. Luckily, Eggman had a plan. He pushed a button and Gamma showed up, with guns out. "CONTINUE WAITING. PLEASE AND THANK YOU." It screamed before blue screening and exploding, causing a small fire. Many people were running for the exit but then the D.U.N. agent stopped the door shut. "Sorry. You have to take a number to leave." He proudly stated. Most of the citizens were sad and rolled into the fire. Now that eyes were no longer on Eggman, he confronted her. "Ok, MS., what's your name?" He got up, pushing her off gently. "Vanilla, but that's not important. Ok now sign this paper and your license is ready." Eggman sighed and signed the paper. "Eugene Eggman" was scribbled in print. Vanilla took the paper and put it into the copier machine. Just as she pushed copy, Eggman tripped into the counter and pushed one of the many pieces of paper on her desk, causing a small bumper sticker to get wedged in the machine. The scan finished, and the new license now read "Ivo Eggman." Eggman saw it and was distraught. His heritage! All gone! "What happened?! Redo it!" He howled and pounded on the desk. Vanilla inspected the machine and found that an "I voted" bumper sticker tore in half and the first half had landed on Eggman's driver license form during the scan! It got stuck in the copier and he had to legally change his name or the G.U.N. would arrest him for lying on a federal form! "Sir, there's nothing I can do to fix this. You will have to get your name changed or you will get arrested. Your only option is to wait until you are 65 and then when you get your new license change it back." Vanilla explained. "Woah woah woah!" Sonic interrupted the flashback. "I thought you said you changed your name to Ivo as a kid?" Sonic wagged his finger accusingly. "Alright, fine. So maybe I lied about that part. But I DID want to be called Eugene Robotnik! Anyway, let me finish!" Eggman explained going back into his flashback. "Damn. Thank you anyway Ms. Vanilla." Eggman sighed turning around to leave. A gloved paw caught his shoulder. "Woah there, are you hitting on me?" Vanilla fanned herself with her other paw. "W-what the fuck?!" Eggman yanked her hand off him. "OOOH YEEAAHH!" Vanilla orgasmed a bit. "Seriously, what is the matter with you?!" Eggman inquired. Instantly her face turned sour. "Way to ruin the mood. You were talking so big and sexy but now you..." Vanilla leaned in. "Hey... Lets go to my place, the back office." Vanilla pulled Eggman by his tie. "No! I want nothing to do with your vulgar slut ass!" Eggman verbally spanked her. "UUGHHH RIIBIIITTT!" Vanilla crowed like a frog? "What the" Eggman thought to himself. "Is... she attracted to curse words?" Eggman shrugged and rolled with it. "Bitch." He stated. Nothing happened. He shrugged and got dragged into Vanilla's office. "Sit down." She ordered while pointing to the couch. Eggman walked over to the Couch and took a seat. "OOOOH YEAHHHH!" She moaned, seemingly randomly. "What the-" Eggman was totally confused. He propped his feet up on her table in front of the couch. "OOOOOOH YOU KNOW ITTTTT!" Vanilla started humping the wall she was holding on to. Eggman paused. "She... Is attracted to bad manners!" He concluded. "Hey. Come here. And I'm not saying please." Eggman ordered. Instantly Vanilla exploded with sexual tension and rasped Eggman. He was so surprised he couldn't help but pull off his pants and do the deed, or rather, the rabbit. Eggman ventured down the rabbit hole and forgot all about his worries, until suddenly the door broke down! IT WAS G.U.N.! "FREEZE. WE HAVE A FAKE PERSON PRETENDING TO HAVE A DIFFERENT NAME TO EVADE TAX COLLECTION!" The officers aimed down Eggman and tranquilized him.

It was an honest mistake! I never meant to get Vanilla pregnant! I still can't bring myself to face Cream to tell her why she is so fucking dumb..." Eggman brooded. Sonic stood with his mouth gaping. "You mean... YOU MEAN?!" Sonic feinted from the possibilities.


	5. Chapter 5: The Festering Hatred

Chapter 5: The Festering Hatred

"SHUT UP YOU INSUFFERABLE HEDGEHOG! I am not done speaking!" He smimed, while slapping Sonic furiously to wake him back up. "Ok ok geez Egghead...so...well besides the whole Cream is related to you...how did you become..you?" Sonic asked. "Ah, a very studious question, let me tell you the tale." Eggman rubbed his hands together and smiled, taking out a cigar. "I was a medium lad, just recently graduated from getting my PhD in Robotics, around 35. Having worked for my grandpa for a while, I figured I needed a PhD to get a decent job in scientific robotics. Then in 1978, I had the opportunity of a lifetime, meeting someone who changed my life forever..."

Ivo Robotnik stood in front of his dream job in 1978, a chance to perform robotics for the hit company Apple. He sniffed the air, breathing in and holding his suitcase as he ventured forth into the building. That's when it happened. He didn't see it, a small wire had been placed near the bottom of the door. He tripped on it and smashed face first into the floor. All the employees in lab coats laughed at him. Everyone except one. He was a gangly fellow, with brown hair. "Oh uhm sorry do you need help?" The man asked, while offering his hand to Eggman. Eggman looked up and scoffed. "HMPH! I don't need YOUR help!" Eggman whacked his hand away and got up ungracefully. "Haha ohh...sorry!" The brown haired man awkwardly waved away. Eggman blushed from embarassment. "I'LL KILL YOU ALL IF YOU KEEP LAUGHING!" He brandished his knife. Everyone immediately stopped and resumed their dignity. "Uhhhmm, well you're the new guy huh? Looks like you'll be on my team haha!" The brown haired man awkwarded further. Eggman lifted his nose in the air and snorted. "Why would I be on YOUR team?" Eggman primped, crossing his eyes further to assert his alpha maleness. "Well...we are the engineers here at Apple, we do robotics and stuff. See, take a look at this little car I made..." The man handed Eggman a toy car. Eggman's eyes suddenly went wide. "I-IS THIS A LIMITED EDITION WALLYLAND TOY CART MOBILE?!" Eggman raised his voice. "Haha...well...I did model it after that. I'm quite skilled after all." The man winked. Eggman then realized his mistake, chucked it on the floor, and went back to being a faggot. "Hmph, well it's not like I care or anything." Eggman scoffed again. The man picked up the car, took Eggman's hand, and placed his car in it. "Here...seems you like it a lot. Consider it a welcome present from your new teammate, Chuck Thorndyke." The man smiled. "I look forward to working with you! I'm pretty good at inventing stuff!" Chuck smiled, friendly like. At that moment Eggman felt something he hadn't before. He'd never received presents from his parents because they were always too poor. For once in his life, Eggman had been shown kindness. It wasn't like Vanilla, for she was just a brute. This was different... Could it be...LOVE?! Eggman clutched the toy car to his chest, his face blushed, his heart aflutter. Could he, Eugene Eggman, BE IN LOVE WITH CHUCK THORNDYKE?! A silly short little inventor with weird fucking Vegeta hair?

At lunch, Eggman constructed a plan for the wedding. He wrote an elaborate list of people he hated that were allowed to attend so that he could be petty and make them feel like shit for being single and worthless. Suddenly, Chuck walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Hey there buddy, sorry we got off on the wrong foot, I just wanted to ask if you would like to join all of us robotics inventors for lunch today? We all pitched in for a pizza." He smiled. Eugene blushed heavily, looking away. His love had just asked him on a romantic date. "Oh hey are you feeling ok, you look a little red?" Chuck asked. "I'm alright." Eggman smiled, getting up. "Oh cool, so actually Steve Jobs is here today as well. He's looking forward to meeting you!" Chuck smiled his usual weird smile. Eggman and Chuck walked over to the table where all the engineers were seated. Steve Jobs walked up to Eggman and extended his hand. "Hello Eugene, glad you could join us. Your resume is quite excellent." Steve commented. But Eugene couldn't contain himself any longer. He ripped off Chuck's pants and sucked his dick right in front of STEVE JOBS AND JONY FUCKING IVE. Everyone gasped in disbelief except Chuck. "Oh, well, you know, I'm married." He shrugged awkwardly. Eugene stopped sucking for just a brief moment and looked up. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! FUCK YOU, I HATE YOU! I'LL MAKE SURE YOUR WHOLE FAMILY RUES THE REST OF THEIR MISERABLE LIVES!" The heartbroken Eggman declared, while stealing millions of Apple dollars and machinery in front of the CEO. "I'LL TRANSPORT YOUR MOST PRECIOUS FAMILY MEMBER TO AN ENDLESS HELL WHERE ONLY WEIRD MUTATED ANIMALS LIVE FOR THE REST OF THEIR DAYS!" Eggman roared while crashing through the roof. Chuck cringed, thinking about his young grandson, Chris.

Sonic's mouth was down in disbelief. "Well...so...you sucked Chris's grandpa's dick and fucked Cream's mom?" Sonic asked. "Yea." Eggman said in a matter-of-factly voice. "Oh god I'm gonna puke..." Sonic cried.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Hohoho! Sonic you fell for my trick!" Eggman chuckled pushing his button that trapped Sonic in a coma. "NOW YOU ARE MINE!" Eggman laughed at Sonic who was smashed in the head. "I made all that up just so I could bludgeon you with my hidden hammer. You had to be crying otherwise I wouldn't get off to seeing you in a coma." Eggman slapped his knee before pulling his pants off and starting his experiments on the newfound comatose Sonic. But suddenly Tails crashed his plane through the roof and landed on eggman and battery exploded and everyone died.


End file.
